Cosmoglotta, nró 39 (2), marte-april 1927
17 = COSMOGLOTTA = Organ del Association International Cosmoglotta Consacrat al developation e propaganda del Lingue International Auxiliari Occidental Redaction e Administration: COSMOGLOTTA, Mauer bei Wien, Austria. Abonnament annual: 5 ö. S = 4 sv. fr = 0,75 doll. = 3 RM = 25 csl. K Annu VI – Marte-April 1927 – Nr. 39 (2) Contenete. * Occidental – Judicies de linguists * Esque Occidental es romanophil? E. de Wahl * Li psychologic e sociologic caractere del lingues. A. Z. Ramstedt * Oriente e Occidente. E. de Wahl * Russ scientie e Lingue International. E. W. * Interlingua SystematicE. de Wahl * Recensiones E. de Wahl / E. Pigal * Mobilisation. E. Pigal * Ex li presse * Judicies * Li anti-occidental ortografie in »Esperanto« Ernst Graber * Lexico German-Occidental * Abonnamentes, contributiones e subventiones por COSMOGLOTTA. * Avise al non-abonnates. Cosmoglotta * KOSMOGLOTT * Occidental-Literatur * Urteile von Linguisten über Occidental Occidental – Judicies de linguistes Prof. Dr. Albert SAAREESTE de Universitate Tartu-Dorpat (Estonia) scri 11. 1. 1927 a Edgar de Wahl, li autor del lingue international Occidental (Traduction Occidental ex estonian): »Mi ha recivet Vor amabil epistul junt con li brochures Occidental. Mi deve attestar, que in li amasse de hodial artificialmen creat international lingues, Occidental es li max facilmen comprensibil, precipue por ti qui conosse si anc solmen un romanic lingue. Li letura del textes redactet in ti lingue ne ha causat me minimal desfacilitá. Mi gratula Vos, estimat Senior, cordialmen pro ti labor-fructe honorant nor commun patria e mi crede in li progress e victorie de ti lingue.« Prof. Dr. A. L. GUERARD de Universitate Stanford, Cal. (USA), li autor del libre »A Short History of the International Language Movement« (T. Fisher-Unwin, Ltd, London, Adelphi Terrace; price 1 guinee) scri (Kgl. nr. 9) a Edgar de Wahl, li autor de Occidental (Traduction Occidental ex angles): »Vor lingue significa un decisiv progress. It sembla me que Occidental representa un passu in li rect direction … Vo va remarcar que mi arrivat a resultates frappante simil a Vor. In omni casu li differenties existent inter nos es considerabilmen minu important quam li punctus in quel noi concorda. Mi es cert que it vell esser nos tre facil aplanar nor divergenties si un pertinent autoritativ comité vell invitar nos.« 18 Esque Occidental es romanophil? It es un sempre renovat accusa que Occidental es un purmen romanic lingue e pro to ne vermen international. It es ver que li latin substantie prevale in it por li ordinari conceptiones de communication, jurisprudentie, politica, religion, scientie etc, per un parol, i. e. por conceptiones caracterisativ de nor statal e civil organisation, quel basa ya sur li classic e christian civilisation. e ti paroles o almen divers derivationes de ili anc hodie ancor es trovat in omni europan lingues in plu o minu grand quantitá, max mult probabilmen in angles, ci advere principalmen in derivationes, ú li parol fundamental es de origine germanic p. e. moon – lunar, sun – solar, woman – female, dog – canine etc. Ma un tal metode es li max ineconomic pensabil por un L. I., quel comprensibilmen deve usar anc por li parol fundamental li thema ja conosset ex derivationes. Do lun – lunari, sole – solari, femina – feminin, can – canin etc. It vell esser cúlmine de chauvinisme excluder omni ti paroles pro un malcomprendet justicie quel contribue a chascun lingue un egal quantité de radicas o paroles. In scientific e practic coses omni chauvinisme es li max mal consiliator e just in li camp del internatilnaisme on deve strictmen abdicar tal fluenties mental, evocat o agrandat per li venenosi atmosfere del guerre mundan, quel regretabilmen ancor til nu ne ha dissipat se. Tal postulationes pri plu grand usation de germanic e slavic radicas veni presc solmen de germanes. Li slaves self til nu ne ha expresset tal pretensiones. – Ti qui concede li romaic radicas ja existent in international derivationes postula que almen omni altris deve eser prendet ex lingues german e slav. Un prova in ti direction representa li max bon de ti projectes: Medial de Sr. Weisbart. It es nu interessent vider li evolution quel monstra li successiv projectes de Sr. Weisbart comensant per Europal. Plu il aprofunde se in li scientic materie, plu su lingue latinisa-se, e li german parte diminue-se, proque il trova plu e plu relationes inter li parolmaterialie quel fa superflu special gemanic radicas por ja existent international latin tales. Just ti economic e pracitc statupunctu deve anc haver un valorosi influentie ye adoption de un radica. Ma it ne es li sol. Un altri tre grav consideration es li plu minu pur stil del lingue. On posse dir artistic considerationes ne vale por un lingue solmen auxiliari e quasi mecanic. Ma quo es artistic, estetic etc? To es ni plu ni minu quam li max bon e economic adaption del medi al scope visat. Anc un machine deve esser unitari in su construction e plu perfect it es, plu it approxima se a estetic e bell formes. Ples comparar li unesim automobiles quel esset copiat del coches, e li modern formes de ti vehicul e on va conceder que ili aproxima se a un typ final caracteristic por ti construction eliminant omnicos foren al idé fundamental. Un lingue deve esser ne solmen scrit ma anc parlat. Ti qui have customation parlar fluent du divers lingues va confirmar li secuent observation. Si on parla rapidmen por exemple russ e intercala angles, frances o german paroles on ne posse pronunciar les in rect maniere in li fluentie del russ pronunciation; on involuntarmen russifica les tam per pronunciation, quam per form, quancam on nequande vell far to si on parla li altri lingue. On simplicmen ne poss tam rapidmen adaptar su bocca a divers pronunciationes. Si on examina plu precismen li form acustic del paroles de un lingue, on va trovar que chascun lingue have su propri styl quel rarmen o plu ver nequande concorde con ti de un altri lingue. Pro to chascun lingue acceptent un foren parol transforma e adapta it a su propri styl, 19 til que it ne es plu reconossibil quam foren p. ex. F boulevard de D Bollwerk, D Pferd de L paraveredus, R Kulebäka de D Kohlgebäck, Est selts de D Gesellschaft, D rist de R krest etc. It es clar, que li sam regules e leyes governa anc li L. I. Ma just pro to, proque li L. I. es fat artificialmen on deve esser excessivmen caut in adoption de paroles de divers lingues por ne leder li styl normal ja dat per li international paroles de latin origine. Por exemple on nequalmen posse adaptar un parol quam D Schraube al styl del L. I. e li inplantation de ti parol a Esperanto es un grav misprense, tam fonetic quam estetic e practic. Occidental ha tamen adoptet ti germanic parol ma in un form scandinavic, scruv quel bon adapta se al caractere general. Pro to li mixtura inselectiv de max divers paroles de omni lingues es intolerabil e deve repugnar omni persones con natural instincte. Li sam instincte revolta contra li ligation del romanic finition o con german paroles quam knabo, shraubo etc. in Esperanto. Petroleo es bon cose, e lacte es bon cose, ma lacte con petroleo es horribil! Just tí inproportionat juntura de paroles de heterogen origine dá a Medial''su repugnant caractere de un embrio. On senti que malgré li medialisation del paroles, o forsan pro li ne sufficent trapenetration del elementes li harmonie ne ha esset attin’et. Just pro ne evocar li desagreabil sentimente de un emulsion it es absolutmen necessi renunciar a omni caracteristic finales adoptet in Espo-Ido. Talmen li incorporation de foren paroles es mult facilisat ma in omni casu on deve absolutmen secuer li fonetic leyes del principal facitcmen dat parol-materiale. Intern de ti limites on posse e mem deve introducter in li L. I. expressiv paroles vastmen conosset e Occidental contene un sufficent grand quantitá de germanic e anc slavic paroles, mem por tal conceptiones ú in Esperanto o Ido es usat romanics, p. ex.: Si on juxtaposi omni germanic elementes on va vider que ili representa specialmen technic e cosic conceptiones, durant que li romanics contene li mental, corporal e natural tales. Un tal distribution totalmen corresponde al historic signification de chascun popul in li atin'et civilisation homan. Li conceptiones del ; scientie e philosophie : es grec (diagnose, polymorphie, neurasthenic, anemic, schisophren, pleuritis, hypothese, metaphysica), ; vive organic e social-politic : – latin (pede, manu, cap, cordie, ventr, córpor, fluer, cive socio, communism, republica, construction, conductor, privat), ; musica e banc-trafic : – italian (forte, adagio, da capo, violoncello, piano, andante, cassa, conto, giro, tratte), ; elegant societé e fin ton : – frances (politess, souper, diner, banquette, hôtel, menu, champagne, haut goût), ; 20 navigation : – holandés (mast, styr, bote, steve, tacle, strand) e angles (top, jib, ref, stropp, wach), ; technica e industrie : – germanic (scruv, muff, ersatz, vind, slit, spul, stal, staple, strad, strap), ; sport : – angles (sport, lawntennis, start, box, turf), ; despotie e infrenat voluntá : – russ (ukas, knut, bolshevic, pogrom) e hispan (hidalgo, toreador, autodafé, matador). Anc exotic popules ha contribuet al materiale de international conceptiones: persic (bakshish, bazaar, divan, turban), indic (calico, rum, punch), hebreic (sabat, cherub, delta, camel, amen, elefant, jubilar, mammon), arabic (alcohol, magazin, balsam, arsenal, tara, café, safran, koran, kadi, alcov, alcali, alchimia, algebra, alhidade, zenit, nadir, harem, razzia, marabú, gazelle, giraffe, sofa), turc (sultan, fez, pashá, yatagan), chines (té, mandarin, kotau, silk, bonze, caolin), japanes (gheisha, samurai, harakiri, kimono), indian-american (wigwam, squaw, moccassin, cocain, tabac, cigarr, chocolade, cacao, cannibal, colibrí, orcan, hamac, creol), negro-american (jazz), african (tse-tse), polynes (tabú, totem), australian (cangurú, bumerang). Chascun secun to quo il ha adjuntet special de su propri cultura. Quant on ha dat, tant on recive. To es li ver justicie, ne ti qui postula que chascun popul mey reciver un quantitá egal roubat de altri possedentes o mem forsan secun li númere de parlantes! Nam tande nor lingue in substantie vell esser chinesi! Ma li paroles sol ne far ancor un lingue. Ili es ligat per grammatica, etymologie e syntaxe. E ci nu on ja ne trova necos latin. Li grammatica ha devenit absolut modernissim paneuropan, simil al frances, angles e mem chines. Omni special romanic customes, quam li diphtongisation sub accentu, li vocalisation etc ne ha esset adoptet in Occidental e quo concerne li syntaxe on posse dir, que it es plu anglo-slavic quam romanic. Til nu contra ti part del lingue ancor nequi ha protestat. Do it sembla que mi ha trovat ci li just via medial e modern. Li logic órdine quasi frances ma in sam tempore li absolut libertà de inversion quel dà tant fortie al germanic e slavic construction del parlada. Do, li materialie del paroles e particules es heredat de ti qui ha dat it al homanité, li poc mancantes es adaptat al ja existent stocc ex maxim conosset lingues; li grammatica es modern europan in li linie de evolution natural e li syntaxe conform al modern psychologic postulationes de un lingue e plu slavic quam romanic! »Suum cuique« e L. I. por omnes! E. de Wahl. Li psychologic e sociologic caractere del lingues. Si noi concorda pri to, que li Lingue International deve esser pro primo un lingue, noi ha determinat anc per to su natur, su structur e su evolution. Artificial o natural, un lingue ne posse esser altricos quam un lingue. Quo es un lingue? Ti es li unesim question, quel omni interlinguist deve far, li unesim problema, quel on deve investigar. Si un hom vole constructer un vapor-machine, esque il ne deve comensar per explorar, qualmen altri vapor-machines es constructet, li leyes del mecanica e fysica, etc., e esque il ne va esser capabil erst depoy comensar li construction e forsan inventer alquicos nov e valoros por presentar it al munde? 21 Regretabilmen un contrari metode sembla esser li regul in interlinguistic afferes. Ples mentionar li idé de un L. I. a un person, (doctissim scientistes nullmen exceptet) e inmediatmen super vos cade un pluvie de consilies, decretes, postulationes: it vell dever esser tal e tal, ideal, universal, logic, eufonic, curtissim, simplicissim, etc. Quasi li lingue vell esser un cose dependent solmen del vole de un person, quasi omnicos pensabil vell esser anc possibili sic!; o on resta che cert detal’es, p. ex. li alfabete, e crede que li tot problema es soluet per arbitrari personal decrete. Ne quo li L. I. vell dever esser, ma quo it posse esser, es necessi saver. A ti question li linguistica e su auxiliant scienties, quam psychologie, geografie, historie, da nos indispensabil information. Li veritá es, que un lingue ne es alquo independent, ma in contrari depende de diversi factes e factores, queles noi es fortiat prender in conto. Lass nos escutar li paroles del insuperabil Hermann Paul (Prinzipien der Sprachgeschichte): »Talmen quam li cultivatores de animales e plantes nequande posse crear áliquo pur arbitrari, ma, in omni lor experimentes, es fortiat restar inter determinat limites, si illi sercha un possibil noviformation de lu naturalmen crescet, in li sam modo un lingue artificial cresce solmen sur li fundament de lu natural. Tam poc quam li activitá de ti factores, queles determina li natural evolution, posse esser eliminat per alqual cultivation, tam poc to es realisabil in li dominia del lingue per intentional regulation. Illi continua acter ínimpedit, malgré omni intervention, e omnicos format per artificial metode, quo es adaptet in li lingue, va esser subjugat al lude de lor forties.« In li linguistica on dí, que li lingue es: 1) un fysiologic, 2) un psychologic e 3) un sociologic fenomen. Si noi ne resta ti ci vez che li fysiologic (li fonetica), ma torna nor attention a li psychologic e sociologic caracter del lingue, noi va trovar, que ti ambi es li max fundativ e decisiv just pri construction e introduction de un LI, un fact, quel regrettabilmen, tro sovente es ignorat e obliviat in li discussion interlinguistic. Plu on comprende li psychologic e sociologic bases de un LI, plu diminue se li spacie por liber construction. Li psychologic caracter. Li lingue ne es un product, ma un function, null »ergon«, ma »energeia« (W. Humboldt). Li function del parlada evente inconscient. »Omni manifestationes del lingual activitá flue ex li obscur spacie del inconscientie in li psyche. In it existe, quo li individue dispone del lingual medies – un multissim complicat psychic mecanisme, quel consiste de gruppes de idées, tre inplicat inter unaltris« (Paul). Ti psychic mecanism associa se con li moves del lingual organes, e su functiones posse esser caracterisat quam reproduction e formation de analogies. Omnicos, quo alquande ha esset in li conscientie, resta quam activ moment in li inconscientie. Ti fact have grandissim importantie por li lingusitica e didactica, e comprensibilmen, anc por li interlinguistica. De to secue quam un corollarie, que si un lingue international possede lingual images (optic, acustic, motoric), queles ja existe in li inconscientie del aprendentes de li lingue, talmen que li lingual images besona solmen esser vocat in li 22 conscientie por esser pret a usation, ti lingue es li max facil por li aprendentes. Mem li max simplic aprioric lingue es horribilmen desfacil por aprension, si ne totalmen inpossibil. It ne es sufficent que li lingual images del LI solmen similea lingual images conosset in ante; plu ínmutilat illi es, plu facil es li lingue. In realitá on ne audi omnicos, quo es parlat, li propri interni voce auxilia nos e completa, quo ne es audit, talmen que noi crede que noi ha audit it. In letion on ne lee chascun littere, ma solmen quelc de ili, noi completa lu videt per propri optic (graphic) images, aprendet in ante. Omni mutilation del conosset optic images fa li letion plu desfacil o ínpossibil. De to secue, que ti lingue international, quel possede li plu grand stock del inmutilat lingual images, conosset in ante de li max grand númere del usatores del lingue, es plu facil quam ti, quel possede it minu. Si p. ex. Occidental usa formes quam '''delegation, fiction, formation,' ma Ido delegitaro, fiktiveso, formacuro,''lingual images, conosset in ante de nequi, e ultre to ne format in analogie, ma chascun aprendend por se, Occidental es in ti respect innegabilmen plu facil quam Ido. To es un cose tam simplic e evident, que on astona, quande on audi persones asserter lu contrari. Li max poc e li max simplic regules por formation de nov paroles ne vale ci, nam por exister in li inconscientie chascun parol deve har passat tra li conscientie, to es, deve har esset aprendet. Por un grand númere del civilisat homes null aprension es necessi concernent li paroles de Occidental, ma omni homes es fortiat aprender li idistic paroles, mentionat supra. Mem si li »radicas« (plu correct li themas) e li suffixes es in ante conosset, to ne auxilia mult, nam chascun derivate deve esser format e aprendet in ante – li homes ne parla per themas e suffixes, ma per pret e complet paroles. Li radices, themas e suffixes ne esite in vivent partlation, solmen in li libres e linguistic mund de idées. Un formation de nov paroles ne posse eventer in li sam témpore quam li usation de ti paroles in parla, li unesim deve preceder li duesim, li lingue ne posse esser contene e forme samtémpore. On posse parlar e pensar samtémpore, ma on ne posse pensar e parlar e derivar samtémpore, to es tam inpossibil quam regardar in li cannon quande on fusila. Ma on asserte, que si un derivation, quel da nos conosset parles es li max facil, it ne es li max expressiv, proque li derivates ne va esser logic, e li LI deve esser un expressiv, logic lingue. Ci es un duplic error. Unesimli chascun lingual image, optic o acustic, corresponde a un sensual o psychic experientie, p. ex. vision o sentiment, experit unquande in ante. Chascun idé consiste ne solmen de intellectual notiones, ma in grand parte anc de sentimental e volitionari momentes. Li scope del lingue es evocar che li auditor li sam idé quel existe che li parlator, o un cert sentiment, attitude, volentie. It es evident que p. ex. li parol '''fémina' in Occidental plu inmediatmen evoca li desirat effect che un italiano qui in su lingue matrin dí »femina«, quam li esperantic parol virino, quel va haver null resonantie, null »espressivitá«, malgré to que it es tre regularmen derivat de viro. Lu sam vale anc por delegitaro de Ido in vice de delegation, etc. Un expressivitá ne posse esser attin’et per paroles artificial, sin historie, sin contenentie, e prof. Reynold pro to tre just remarca, que al esperantic lingues manca totalmen sentiment. Li natural lingues ne existe solmen por expresser notiones, penses, to es lor secundari intention, li primari essent expression de affectes, sentimentes, volitiones. Li affectal fundament de lingue posse esser velat che plu intellectual homes, ma it existe, e plu forti sic! it es, plu expressiv es li lingue. 23 Duesimli li assertion, que li lingue deve esser logic, to es secuer li leyes del logica (Couturat e su epigones), monstra clarmen, que on ne ha aprendet li ver natur del lingue. Lass mi ci citar li secuent excellent paroles de prof. Vossler: »Li inaccordantie del grammatical functiones con li logical categorie es tant evident, que mem li max íncurabil intellectualistes ne have plu li audacie negar it. Ma illi defende se per declarar, que quáncam li logical correctitá es nequande e necú realisat, nequande e necú completmen attin’et, it es un ideal, yes, mem li ideal, a quel li grammatic tecnica del lingue deve aspirar e in fact aspira. Li evolution del lingue vade a progressent intellectualisation. Ma omni tecnica – to oblivia nor intellectualistes – omni tecnica have su ideal, to es li mesur de su correctitá in se self, ne extra, ne supra. Pertú ú existe un special tecnica, existe un special idé eo ipso. Li tecnica del pictor servi li idé del piction, li musico li idé del musica. Pro to li grammatica, essent li tecnica del lingue, servi solmen li idé del lingue, ne ti del logica. Ti simplic veritá que li linguistic idé es un cose por se, áliquo independent e áliquo essentialmen different del logical idé, ti simplic veritá es sempre denove ignorat«. Li lingue move se in un altri plan quam li logica. It es systema del conventional signes, ne logic, anc ne inlogic, ma forsan alogic. Noi posse trovar mult in li lingues quo es in accordantie con li logica, ma sovente un logica plu subtil quam »li superficial logical analyses del linguistic dilettantes, queles ha volet mastrisar li lingue« (Jespersen). »It ne deve esser concludet, que defectiv correspondentie inter logical e grammatical categories es necessimen nociv al lingue, considerat quam medie de expression. In contrari, inlogical e ingrammatical constructiones sovente attribue grandissim a facilitá e mem ad precision del expression« (Sweet). On asserte ancor, que un strict logical grammatica e precipue morfologie es necessi por li monosemie (unisensitá) del paroles e frases. On posi quam li ideal li devise: un vorto – un nociono; un nociono – un vorto. Ma to es pur reva, e mem ne un bell reva, quel nequande es realisabil, tre fortunosmen por noi homes. Un lingue, quel hat realisat ti principie, va posseder milliones de paroles pro to va esser inpossibil. Li veritá es que li max evoluet lingues ne tende ad monosemie, ma a polysemie (multsensitá), quo fa un grand númere de paroles superflu. »To, quo on nómina in general un rich lingue, es in veritá un complicat, circumstantial lingue. Cultural plu developat lingues besona plu poc paroles por expresser su affectes e notiones e pro to posse economisar li custas del energie.« (Schrijnen). Essent un lingue, un LI ne posse ni evitar ni dispensar li semasiologic leyes del lingues. Mem si un artificial lingue es strict monosemic hodie, deman, quande li lingue es usat practicmen in li mund, li bell systema va esser spoliat. It es van interprension constructer lingues, queles es contrari al natur del homes. On deve sempre calcular con li homes tal, qual ili es, e pro to interlinguistes deve esser tre versat in li psychologie. Li home ne es, e nequande va esser, un pur intellectual ente. Tam inpossibil quam it es saltar super su propri ombre, tant inpossibil it vell esser elevar nos self de li firm terre a superior sferes de pur intellectualitá, per li peruc del logica, quam li famosi Münchhausen. Noi es tre terrestrial entes, anc »in cosmoglotticis«. Mecanic, rationalistic lingues quam Esperanto, Ido es basat sur psychologicmen fals premisses. Li max bon comprension del nature del lingue monstra Occidental. (Fine secue). A. Z. Ramstedt. 24 Oriente e Occidente. In nr 1, 1927 de »Esperanto« Dr. Privat ha publicat du interessant politico-scientic articules: »Oriento kaj Okcidento« e »Pri vortoj internaciaj«. Quáncam il parla necú pri Occidental, on clarmen visa nos. In li unésim articul il extende con ostentation li manus al oriente, esperante un plu activ colaboration de ti parte del munde. To es li response a du factes del ultim témpore. Li unesim es que li Pan-Asian Congress in Nagasaki ha rejettat Esperanto quam tro Europan lingue, e exportat un resolution pri desirabil creation de un Pan-Asian lingue. Li duesim facte es que Occidental ha precismen sublineat su pur europan caractere e labora in li direction de un plu strict juntion de Europa. Si Europa va esser uniat ad Pan-Europa con su paneuropan lingue, ti facte self va imposir nor lingue occidental anc al orientales, negres etc., samli quam nor machines, nor cinema, nor radio, nor aeroplanes, cannones etc. E li esperientie doce nos que ne cosmic utopies, ma concentration ye proxim urgent coses procura fortie e success. Noi do concentra nos ye li foco del civilisation, li occidente. Li duesim articul es anc directet contra li naturalistes, e habilmen, quam omni articules del eminent ductor de Esperanto, tracta pri li dangeres de tal nominat international paroles, sovente havent un absolut altri sense in Angles e Frances. Il deducte de to li conclusion que un vivent lingue deve haver su autonom paroles, derivat secun li propri spiritu del lingue. Con ti idé mi consenti totalmen. Ja ante mult annus mi ha expresset ti idé in un articul »Heredie e autonomie« 1). Ma it es altricos, if li international paroles es »fremduloj« o derivat secun propri leyes. Mi va citar quelc passagies del interessant de Dr. Pr. (in traduction Occidental): »Nor lingue con prudent instincte … ha inglotit les solmen poc a poc … altri mundlingues ha apertet li bocc talmen larg, que ili esset suffocat per li invasion. Ha restat solmen un rich cadavre … Li max vivent elemente es to, quo on haste ex su propri fonte … Quam viviplen es … ano, anighi; aro, arighi; ema, emi; ebla, ebligi; malebligi etc. … »la china Esperanto« … Quande un de ti »forenes« ne fe reciver per usation su Esperanto-baptisation, tande es necessi intervention e definition in official lexico … etc.«. Per altri paroles, in li societé de nov-rich nigger-aristocratie Esperantan quam li supra citat »China-Esperanto« li ver europan cultur-nationes Grecia e Roma es admisset in »Esperantujo« solmen si ili transvesti e colora se ye »nigger«, samli quam in U. S. S. R. li scientistes sembla dever mascar-se ye communistes por posser laborar e viver. Li similitá deveni ancor plu grand, si on torna su attention al admonitiones del presidente del Esperantic academie al discipline. Quam exlatant exemple de tal negrijant europan Dr. Pr. cita li parol aviadisto, ma il prefere aerflugisto e rejecte aviatoro, proque un chinese deve questionar pri li sense de ti europan international parol. (Noi posse junter ancor centes de tal paroles: kondukisto, direktisto etc. apu li nov incorportat »fremduloj«: konduktoro, direktoro etc.) Ma un chinese qui ha aprendet Occidental ne senti necessitá questionar quo significa aviator, proque it deriva regularmen de avi-o (in Esperanto birdo) e noi have avi-ar, avi-at-ion, avi-at-ic, avi-at-or. Lu sam es pri direct-or, direct-or-ia, direct-or-atu,25 direct-ion, direct-iv etc., omni autonom regulari derivationes, ma qui have li avantagie ja esser conosset por europanes e clar e facilmen dechifrabil per chineses e altri non-occidentales. Ceterli mi dubita, ca noi ne trova omni pur international paroles de Occidental anc in li Esperanto-lexicos de Christaller, Bennemann etc., con micri »niggerisationes«! Ma ili omni es »fremduloj« in »Esperantujo«, forenes sin contacter con li indigen nov-riches de Esperanto, omni ti nepri (dever), ree (denov), laui (esser conform), malanigi (excluder), iomete (un poc), endas (deve esser fat), eke(subit), virino (femina), estro (chef) etc. Ma just li »forenes« es posit in li »montrofenestro« de Esperanto, quam noi ha posset vider in li rapporte al Liga de Nationes, por monstrar que li differentie de Esperanto e li nov projectes es solmen minimal. »Bluff for outsiders«. E. de Wahl Russ scientie e Lingue International. Li academianos russ interesse se pri li Lingue International. Quancam ili sembla ne conosser altricos quam Esperanto, támen lor judicie »laudativ« secun »Heroldo« nr 6 in su essentie es caut e ne tro promessiv por Espo. Talmen li academiano A. E. Fersman inter altricos scri: »Garantie por successe de Esperanto va esser li conservation del condition usar li radicas del paroles ex li lingues de omni nationes … Por li scientie it es extraordinarimen grav que li max usat termino e expressiones mey esser unisensal por omni popules, omni landes e omni nationes. It es promesset a Esperanto triumfar sub condition que it infortia li interligationes con scienties studiant li historie del lingues. Esperanto va intrar in li corpore e sangue … si it va attenter omni factes de to, que li lingue de chascun popul es un historicmen occasionat fenomene«: Ti enunciationes del conosset academian adapta se mult plu a Occidental quam a Esperanto, ma on ya save del libre de sr Drezen, que in Russia li scientistes deve esser caut con enunciationes contra Espo, quel es protectet del Soviet-regime. Nu in omni casu, in un lande quam Russia anc li conossentie de Espo va far plu facil li comprension e transition ad Occidental. E. W. Interlingua Systematic J. Rosselló-Ordines. ''Lingua intelligibil, sine studio, ad primo visu. Grammatica cum textu in interlingua et in Franc.'' Ti ovre de nor conosset samideano representa un adaptation del metode de Occidental ad Interlingua, penant eliminar del L. s. F. li inregularità de su participies heredat del latin. In general il repeti li idées ja expresset in Kgl. Nr 3—4 (21—22) 1924 con quelc variationes. Basant sur scientic explorationes ti prova merite un detal’at critica, quel va posser esser fat solmen pos sufficent usation de ti lingue in pracitca u va monstrar se li avantagies e mancas, pri queles in li curt compendie de 12 págines on nu ne posse ancor totalmen judicar. Li cose principal in L. I., quam ja ha monstrat Occ., es li regulari relation inter li infinitive e li participie del perfect, quel in latin genita innumerabil exceptiones. Sr. R.-O. trova nu que li metode de Occ. ne suficentmen soncerva li form del infinitiv latin quel es sovent transformat 26 in li perfect form secun li modell del lingue Angles p. ex. electer, traducter, constructer, e sercha novi vias. Ti labores do es de alt scientic valor. Li question es, if li solution trovat de Sr. R.-O. es plu bon e practic quam ti del Occ., nam it es clar que lu essential es li atin’et resultate junt con li facilitá del metode. Prof. R.-O. nu vole conservar quam possibil anc li thema del infinitive, e il discerne du coses: Th (thema general = infinitiv minus r) e G'' (generator = participie passat = ''Th + to). Nota. Si Th fini per x, s, d (changeat in s'') on adjunte solmen ''o. Li finale e'' del ''Th deveni curt i'' in ''G. amar—amato, gemer—gémito, ma dicer—dicto, vider—viso, annexer—annexo, audir—audito. Do in li verbes dicer, vider, annexer li Th ne es dice, vide, annexe''ma ''dic, vid, annex, e in gemer it ne es gem ma geme.''Regretabilmen li estimat autor ne di nos qualmen un person ne-latinist va saver if li ''e apartene al Th o ne. Proque nu mult latin verbes ne submisse se a ti regules, li autor deve un poc changear les, specialmen li infinitive. Talmen noi recive li nov formes: construcer, elecer, andjuncer sic!, afflicer,''esque anc ''fluxer? Regretabilmen li autor ne ha correctet, ni mem alludet li mancas de su systema queles noi ha criticat in li sam Nr. 21—22 de Kglt. Il simplicmen tace li desfacilitás, p. ex. qualmen es soluet li question con li verbes L.: tangere—tactum, creder esque creso? rumpere—ruptum (ruper?) posse, venire—ventum, nascere—natum, noscere—notum, currere—cursum, fingere—fictum, fluere—fluxum (fluxer?), frangere—fractum (fracer?) fundere—fusum, mergere—mersum, movere—motum, mulgere—emulsion, pellere—pulsum, premere—pressum, quaerere—quaesitum, adhaerere—adhaes-ion, scindere—scissum, sidere—sess-ion, solvere—solutum, stringere—strictum, terere—tritum, torquere—tortum, vivere—victum, vincere—victum etc. etc. Ci adjunte se ancor li desfacilitá totalmen tacet pri li assimilation del consonantes por ex. trah-er—trah-to—tracto, distinguere—distincto, jungere—juncto etc. Li desfacilitá pri constant mutation del consonante in dicer—dicto''anc es suficent grand in conjugation. Do mi trova que ti parte del labor del estimat prof. R.-O. ne es vermen soluet. Ma li labore contene mult felici innovationes, partli ja proposit in Occidental o discusset in Celia, partli nov trovat. In cert maniere il reveni al solution de Dr. Zamenhof con li tegment-litteres in un plu modern visage, per un apostrofe, do ''g’ = dj, ch’ = tch, l’ = quam in Occ. Li nominatives me e te sembla esser repugnant, un casu objectiv es solmen in li triesim person. Ma in li unesim it vell esser anc necessi quam monstra li modern europan lingues. Li altri pronómines latin regretabilmen ne conforma se al regul del accentu alíqui, aliquíd, altér, ultér, illúd, idém, nunquám etc. e in general tre mult latin paroles ne va submisser se a ti regul: juvénes, homíne, sempér, quamódo, extér, pretér, supér, puéro. Secun Peano in Interlingua es admisset omni parol Anglo-latin, ma in facto Interlingua, anc ti de prof. R.-O. contene mult latin obsolet formes ja ne existent in li modern lingues quam p. ex. acervo(amasse), sole (D pflegt) quel coincide con sole (D Sonne) e solo(D allein), hom = F on, obsequio (F hommage), fier (D werden),''suffixe ''-ense (Siam-ense), post-charta, etc. 27 Curios e nelatin sembla nos paroles quam: mutto (parol, F mot) midio = 1/2. Interessant e elegant es li clar disposition del materiale, nov in li maniere ti del prepositiones e affixes, qui es gruppat ne in li alfabetic ordine del particules ma segun sic! sense. Li pluralité concorde con ti del Occidental (li form self del suffixes sovente es plu archaic latin) ma existe quelc nov vidpunctus queles merite special mention e discussion. ''-etu'' (L ''-etum'') es absolut obsolet e existe solmen in quelc poc paroles, in omni casu it ne es international. In li sense de collective nu es quasi international li suffix ''-age,''boscage, plumage etc., ma ti suffixe ne es usat che Sr. R.-O. Sr. R.-O. abusa li idé que just Latin es international. Li rota del historie ne torna ad retro e hodie altricos es international quam in témpores de antiquei latin, p. ex. li radic manca es international till R. durantque carenti es obsolet parol solmen scientic. Li L. I. ne es solmen un l ingue por scientistes, e deve esser un vivent lingue e ne basat sur martal’a. Li contrarietá, expresset per du affixes: des-'' e ''anti-'' sembla esser ne rect precisat. Es dit, que ''anti es usat in vocabules ne verbisabil, ples comparar F antidater, antidoté. Inversmen des sovente es usat che paroles ne verbisiabil p. ex. F désastre, désavantage, désharmonie. Sembla me que li idé de ti du affixes es fundamental divers in li sense del movement, max bon comprensibil per ideografic representation: anti = →←: antichrist, antisocial, antisemit. des = ←→: desarmar, desharmonie, deshonor. ''-urio'' sembla ne motivat. Tre bon es li remarcat qualitá que li suffix '-ia' local, pos i del radica contracte se ad i accentuat: librario-libraria. Incomprensibil es li differentie inter arium e ''-aria, aquarium'' e aquaria. Absolut inmodern es conservar li a'' final in ''-ista. a have li idé international de feminin e ci a'' final in ti suffixe ha perdit se in li principal lingues ADFR! Li sense de ti suffix: fautore es ne per extension, ma primitiv, e li altri sense tecnic, artistic es per extension. '-ario''' ne sempre significa officie, occupation, function, ples comparar: millionario, destinatario. Li suffixe ''-ilia'' sembla esser ne motivat; li exemples citat ne es convictiv. Interessant es anc li sense de ''-eo'' (igneo, aureo) = simil in aspectu, in composition e li juxtaposition apu ''-ear,'' quel suffix es prendet just in li sense de Occidental. In summa un interessant e scientic ovre, quem omni interlinguist interesset scienticmen deve conosser. Personalmen sembla me que li fundamental manca es li tro sclavic dependentie del Latin ye detrimente del internationalitá. E. de Wahl. Recensiones Mondolinguo – Weltsprache, li organ del german idistes, ha changeat su redaction. In vice de Dr. S. Auerbach nu ducte li conosset socialdemocrat sr H. Peus. E ja in li unesim numero li scientific impartialitá quel ha distin’et til nu ti idistic revue, ha brusc fat plazze a meeting-assertiones por persones ne conossent li ver statu del coses. Scienticmen 28 taxat li articul inaugurativ del nov redactor sta sur tre bass nivelle. Ma ultra to que li autor sembla haver tre poc, o plu bon dit, null conossenties pri linguistic coses, il anc visibilmen ne save necos pri Occidental, pri quel il asserte coses ne existent. To es tam plu astonant que sr Peus ha assistet in Praha al discurs de sr Pigal pri Occidental e prendet parte in li discussion. Do ci mi deve constatar fals assertiones malgré li conossentie del veritá. Ti facte mi deve ci marcar e stigmatisar. Do ne possente refutar in maniere vermen scientific li bon fundat metodes de Occidental il repeti denove omni vel’i fals assertiones del annu 1922! Quelc exemples ex su critica: Il critica li different finales del infinitive ar, ir, er, e del participie at, it, et, e nomina to exceptiones. Do il sembla ne comprender que li finale es r''' (resp. '''t) e li vocales apartene al tema verbal. Quo vell dir sr Peus si mi vell dir que Ido have divers formes de infinitive in ''-jar (voyajar), -var (lavar), -kar (drinkar), -lar (rular), -sar (pasar)'' etc etc. Il scri anc: On trovas la vorto rapiditá (kun acento) pro ke la indikativo dil prezento anke finas per a. It es vermen interessant, quam precis sr Peus asserte conosser mu motives! Mi vell consiliar a sr Peus monstrar ti passu a quelcunc scientist-linguist. Mi es cert que il va rider pri tal naiv conception. Li differenties logical inter suffixes quam '-ie, -ntie, -(t)ion, -ur', pri queles mi ha mult vez scrit e explicat, il sembla aboslutmen ne conosser o ignorar volente, proque il ne refuta mu scientic explicationes fat ja plurvez ante mult annus, mem in »Progreso« de Prof. Couturat. Il scri p. ex.: Vice »institucuro« apud »institucar« en Occidental »institutione« evidente nur pro naturaleso. Vermen »si tacuisses …!« Li parol institution es regularmen derivat de institu-er, institu-t, institu-t-ion, etc. Il scri pri c: Ta semblanta naturaleso esas tote superflua e nur nocoza naturales. Ma per ti nocoza naturaleso Occidental deriva regularmen, quo Ido ne posse: catolic-catolicism, (in Ido katolikismo), classic-classicism, silice-silicio-silicat, dec-decade-decimal-decimetre etc., caduc-caducitá, vice-vicario-vicariatu, simplic-simplicitá-simplicissim. Pri ti ultim parol sr Peus ne posse comprender per quo ti parol es plu bon quam simpla. Nu 1) simplic (= sin plic = ohne Falte) es parallel a du-plic, tri-plic etc. e 2) derivar regularmen'simplicitá, simplicissim, duplicitá' etc., international conosset paroles!, li Ido-paroles simpleso, duopleso etc. existe necú. E pri ti metode de Occidental, quel regularimen e con logical coherentie deriva international conosset sciential paroles per bon electet radicas e justmen interpretat sense de sufixes il audacia dir que Occidental destruktas la ciencala fundamento. O no, sr Peus, it destructe solmen li pseudo-fundamente de sres Beaufront-Couturat. Li fundamente de Occidental es li leyes del lingues e del psychologie de popules. E. de Wahl. Li Union del esperantistic laboreros, Leipzig-Thonberg, Wasastr. 16, ha editet un german brochure in 32 págines, con titul Die Wahrheit über Ido (Li veritá pri Ido). It contene un curt exposition pri li historie del Delegitaro por adopto di Linguo Internaciona Helpanta, pri li lingual reformes de Ido es un explication detal’at pro quo li esperantistes refusa li actiones del Idistes. Quelc argumentes es electet habil ma ne sempre objectiv. Li anonym autor asserte, que Esperanto in omni punctus responde al postulationes queles li experientie fa a un lingue international i. e. 29 1) un simplic e facil gramatica, 2) un vocabularium composit per radicas prendet ex lingues vivent, 3) li max grand possibilitá a evolution. – Ad 1) on deve remarcar, que p. e. li accusative obligativ indicat per –n in Esperanto tutmen ne es li max facil. Li duésim postulation in su modestie es obsolet; hodie on demanda plu mult, i. e. max grand internationalitá e naturalitá del paroles, ma anc del affixes e derivates in accord con plen regularitá del derivation. Ad 3) on deve constatar que pro li artificial barragies del obligativ finales –o, –a, –as etc. por omni parol-categories grammatical, Esperanto sam quam Ido nequande va posser evoluer, polir e perfecter-se in maniere quam it es possibil in Occidental, quel posse incorporar omni cultur-paroles anc non-europan, sin dever mutilar les. In li brochure es nominat Occidental un »reform« de Ido. It es ver que mult Occidentalistes es antean adherentes de Ido, in li momventie de quel ili ha penat laborar por li scientic solution del problema. Ma li lingue Occidental self es un altri systema, hant nascet ex li experienties del scientic investigationes pri li leyes psychologic del lingues natural. Ido in contrari basa sur li aprioristic principies logical de Dr. Zamenhof; ma it aplica les con plu grand rigare. Támen li selection del paroles in Ido plu quam in Esp-o responde al postulationes pri un L. I., secun quant ili ne es deformat per li schema heredat de Esperanto. Un scientic critica va dever ne ignorar li nov direction in li recent evolution del L. I. manifestat per li apart systema Occidental. E. Pigal. Mobilisation. Esperanto nr 318 anuncia: »Universala Esperanto-Asocio, pere de la Centra Oficejo, entreprenis kompletan bibliografion kaj katalogon de chiuj »mondlingvaj projektoj«. Unuaj monatoj jam alportis pli ol 400 nomojn. (Ordinare oni scias nur pri 150 ghis 200 lingvojprojektoj sic!). Fakuloj, kiuj konas mondlingvajn verkojn, aliajn ol tiuj de la nomaro en Oficiala Jarlibro 1925, bonvolu komuniki precizan titolon, autornomon, formaton, paghonnombron sic!. Kiu scias pri nepublikitaj reformprojektoj au novaj lingvoj elpensitaj, bonvolu informi. Helponto ricevos presitan katalogon de mondlingvoj. Adresu: Bibliografia Servo de UEA, 12 Bd. du Théâtre, Genève Suisse«. Noi mersia UEA pro ti penosi labor, quel posse servir quam valorosi guide a futuri comité autoritativ por studiar li evolution e stipular li definitiv form del L. I. Ma secun li demandat indicationes ti libre sembla esser plu destinat a agitation por Esperanto quam a scopes de explorationes scienti. E sr. N. Yushmanov jus publicat un complet Kronologial indexo del sistemi mondolingual in Ido-organ Mondo XV 43 e 295. Li adherentes de Esperanto mey aprender que just li dogmatic conservation del innatural fundament de Dr. Zamenhof con su evident erras linguistic es li cause de persistent refusion de lor lingue per omni competentes e li cause de constant nascentie de nov projectes, malgré li grand difusion de Esperanto in li popul. Ma li situation es un totalmen altri pos li aparition de Occidental, i. e. li unesim systema respondent al postulationes del linguistica, quo es attestat de expertes. Un eventual confusion de Occidental con li efemeri lingue-projectes in ti grand mascarade de un legion de artificial lingues ne va posser mystificar li interesset publica pri ti nudi facte ni far halt al marcha de Occidental. E. P. 30 Ex li presse Li hungarian jurnal Hir, Szombathely, 2 Feb. contene un long articul de Dr. Celli Tamás pri L. I., Occidental e un recension de Cosmoglotta nr 1. Kosmotechnische Nachrichten, Wien, nr 1 raportante pri li Occ-discurse arangeat de KTG in Hôtel de France, declara Occidental quam tre eufonic lingue. Secun Informoj de Esperanto-Asocio de Estonio nr 57—68 (sub kelkaj diroj de estonaj lingvistoj pri internacia lingvo) Prof. Dr. A. Saareste expresset dum su lecion lu secuent: »Lingue ne deve esser absolut logic, quancam it deve esser precis. Matematicmen logic lingues, quam es li artificial Esperanto e Ido, ne es succos e facilmen usabil. Ili es apt solmen por simplic trafic, p. ex. comercie.« Judicies Sra. Magda HOPPSTOCK-HUTH, presidente del german section del »International Liga de féminas por pace e libertá«, propaga Occidental, declarante it quam li unésim apt systema de Lingue International. Secun »The International Language«, revue del angles esperantistes, li comité executiv del Liga de Nationes denove ha repulset li proposition subtener li instruction de Esperanto in li scoles. A ti ci occasion, li Hungarian delegate, sr. de PAIKERT caracterisa Esperanto quam monstru lingual. Li anti-occidental ortografie in »Esperanto« 2) Littere »c«. Si un inprejudicat occidentale trova, in esperantic textus, paroles quam deca, franco, caro, colo, il va instinctiv pronunciar les false – miscomprender. Nam in li vocabulárium il vide, que p. ex. deca have null connexu con: decade (AFISD), decameter(AFISD), decalitre (AFISD), decagramm (AFISD) e que li »just« signification es: deca Esp. = decent (LISFAS)! Per franco anc un german va comprender: AF francón (LIS franco, D Franke) o il va imaginar li statu de alqual libertá: F franc (AD frank, IS franco) o anc un monete: F un franc. Ma in ver: franco''Esp. = un '''francés' (SIFDA)! E francon es in Esp.: franko! Excurs: Li land Francia IS (FA France) = Esp. Francujo (pron. ne: Frankujo)! Ma Franconia (AISF) = Esp. Frankujo! … Egal anc caro ne es: car (LISP), ma: caro Esp. = DIS zar, AF czar! Che colo un romano vell imaginar un parte ce dórpor animalic: L collum, IP collo, S cuello, F cou, de quel anc li angles e german conosse un derivate: L collare, SA collar, FD collier, I collana. Anc li international F colportage, colporteur deriva de it. Un german in special vell conjecter anc un pacc: ID collo (pl. colli), F colis. Ma, nequel de ti significationes es »just«, nam: colo Esp. = inch A, D zoll! … Che peco un romano va plu pensar divers altri coses quam li »just«. Il va conjecter animales domestic: LIS pécora o imaginar un connexe con: peccar (LIS). Ma in ver: peco Esp. = pezze (I, FA D piece)! 31 Un parol quam danco possibilmen un german o angles va miscomprender in F merci, D dank, A thank. Ma danco Esp. = F danse, A dance, IS danza, D tanz! Ma in li form laca omni occidentale va creder reconosser li liquide: A lac, S laca, I lacca, D lack. Tàmen laca Esp. = fatigat(FSAL)! … Lexico German-Occidental. Un afere urgent es li continui in-interruptet edition del german-Occidental lexico de J. Gär. Li medies actual dura til li 7-im folie. Secun calculation li total edition va contener circa 20 folies. Por un tal libre li precie de vendition va dever esser ne minu quam 5 frs sviss. Printa, paper etc por un folie es 70 frs sviss. Noi nu proposi a nor adherentes, gruppes e ceteri interessentes aquisiter actiones por printa de un folie, it es payar 70 frs sviss. Nor payament de ti actiones va esser fat in exemplares del lexico, e precis por chascun action on va reciver 30 exemplares, to es por un precie quel es minu quam 50 %. It es clar que por nor samideanes li bentosti apparition del total lexico es un del max urgent e grav coses, quel ili deve subtener per omni forties, sive ili comprende german o no, proque on sempre va posser usar it con auxilie de altri national-german lexicos. Ultra to por germanes ti lexico representa un novitá til nu ancor ne existent. Advere til nu on possede in lingue german xenolexicos (Fremdwörterbücher) solmen in un direction, i. e. on have lexicos queles vell dar li international extran paroles. Ma on ne possede lexicos, queles vell dar li international extran parol correspondent a un apart german parol. E to es tre necessi che viagies, proque presc omni europan lingues contene divers international paroles quam extranes, queles on va comprender anc si it ne es justmen sempre usat. Do chascun qui posse, mey acquisiter un action o almen un demí-action che sr E. de Wahl, Eha 10, Reval, Estonia. Li folies es reviset del autor de Occidental e del max bon conossores del lingue. Abonnamentes, contributiones e subventiones por COSMOGLOTTA. A. Z. R. por Occ-gruppe Helsingfors: 20 sv. fr; Dr. S. E. K.-Stockholm: 3 ö. S; J. C.-Kobenhavn: 2 D. K; H. M.-Karbitz: 2 ö. S; Prof. Dr. A. St.-Prag: 20 Kč Prof. G. M.-S. Giov. V. Arno: 20 L; Dr. W. S.-Wien XIII: 5 ö. S; A. S.-Liesing: 5 ö. S; J. T. M.-Tonnay-Charante: 5,4 ö. S; L. E.-Wien VIII: 5 ö. S; Prof. J. M.-Bruxelles: 5,43 ö. S; M. W.-Mattsee: 5 ö. S; H. H.-Wien IX: 5 ö. S; Dr. H. B.-Katowice: 7 zl; J. D.-Čakovice: 25 Kč; L. F.-Bilbaro: 0,4 doll; W. C. W.-London NW 3: 5 ö. S; A. A.-Oslo: 4 sv. fr; I. Sp.-Wien III: 5 ö. S; A. H.-Eskilstuna: 10 ö. S; Ing. E. K.-Wien XVII: 5 ö. S; A. P.-Wien III: 5 ö. S. Avise al non-abonnates. Noi ha inviat Vos nur 1 e nr 2 de Cgl con SaC sin esser favorat til hodie per Vor abonnament. Támen por nor sublim scop it es absolut necessi covrir li crescent expenses por printa e administration. Pro to noi invita Vos misser Vor abonnament inmediatmen pos reciventie del present numeró. Li contribution minimal per annu es 5 austrian Schilling (por Organ e Supplement junt). Si noi possibilmen ha errat pri Vor interesse por li serios aspirationes de Cosmoglotta a un scientic solution del problema del Lingue International, noi peti Vos retromisser ti ci numeró, declarante it quam »refuset«. COSMOGLOTTA. 32 KOSMOGLOTT (precursor del jurnal COSMOGLOTTA) contene li max important articules pri L. I. e pro e contra Occidental. Absolut necessi por omni scientic interesset mundolinguist. Precie del annucollectes: Recivibil che li autor: E. de Wahl, Eha 10, Reval, Estonia. Occidental-Literatur Curt grammatica-claves in lingues Angles, Frances, German, Russ, Tchec a 0,30 ö. S (0,25 frs. sv.) E. de Wahl: Radicarium directiv de Occidental in 8 lingues ADFIPRSSv 5 ö. S (4 frs. sv.) Jean Chanaud: Index français-Occidental au Radicarium.'1 ö. S (0,75 frs. sv.) J. A. Kajš: '''Praktický jazyk světových styků Occidental.'0,60 ö. S (Cena 3 Kc., vaz. 6 Kc.) A. Z. Ramstedt: '''Nyckel til Occidental. 1 ö. S (0,75 frs sv.) J. Gär: Wörterbuch Deutsch-Occidental ha apparit 5 liverationes a 0,30 ö. S (0,25 frs. sv.) J. Linzbach: Transcendent Algebra, 1,30 ö. S (1 fr. sv.) Rabindranath Thákur (Tagore): Nationalism in Occident. Autorisat traduction de A. Toman. Precie 1,30 ö. S (1 fr. sv.) Dr. R. N. Coudenhove-Kalergi: Li Paneuropan Manifest. Autorisat traduction de E. Moess. 1,30 ö. S (1 fr. sv.) J. Robert e E. Pigal: Der Weg zur Europäischen Verständigungssprache (Li via al lingue del europan intercomprension) OCCIDENTAL, in D Esperanto e Occ. 1,60 ö. S (1,25 frs. sv) Recivibil che: Cosmoglotta Mauer b. Wien, Austria. Comité Explorativ de L. I. Eha 10, Reval, Estonia. Editoria Occidental Česká 32, Brno, Tchecoslovacia. Por postal expenses ples junter 10 %. Informationes 2 respons-cupones. Eigentümer, Herausgeber u. Verleger: Gesellschaft Cosmoglotta, Mauer b. Wien, Postfach e6. Verantwortlicher Schriftleiter: Ing. E. Pigal, Liesing b. Wien – Druck: G. Kanz, Liesing. lettre, addit a ti nró de Cmg: COSMOGLOTTA Association International de Lingue Auxiliari Occidental Mauer b. Wien, Austria URTEILE VON LINGUISTEN UEBER OCCIDENTAL Universitätsprof. Dr. Albert Saareeste (Dorpat-Estland) schreibt (11.1.27) an Edgar von Wahl, dem Verfasser der Hilfssprache "Occidental" u. a.: "Ich erhielt Ihr freundliches Schreiben, wie auch die Occidentalschriften und ich muss bezeugen, dass in der Unmenge der heutigen, künstlich geschaffenen internationalen Sprachen Occidental die leichtes verständliche ist, besonders für jene, die eine romanische Sprache kennen. Die Lektüre der in dieser Sprache verfassten Texte hat mir nicht die geringste Schwierigkeit verursacht. Ich begrückwünsche Sie, geehrter Herr, herzlich zu dieser unser Vaterland ehrenden, fruchtbaren Arbeit, und ich glaube an den Fortschritt und Sieg dieser Sprache. ..." Prof. A. L. Guerard, Stanford University, Kalifornien, der Autor der Werkes "A short history of the international language movement" (Edition: T. Fisher, Unwin Ltd, London, Adelphi Terrace, Price one guinee) schreibt an Edgar von Wahl, dem Verfasser der Verständigungssprache Occidental wie folgt (Kgl 9): "Ihre Sprache bedeutet einen entscheidenden Fortschritt. Es scheint mir, dass Occidental einen Schritt in der richtigen Richtung darstellt. Sie werden bemerken, dass ich zu Ergebnissen gelangt bin, die Ihren auffallend ähnlich sind. Jedenfalls sind die Unterschiede, die zwischen uns bestehen, von untergeordneter Bedeutung im Vergleiche mit jenen Punkten, in welchen wir übereinstimmen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass es ein Leichtes wäre, unsere gegenseitigen Abweichungen zu beheben, wenn uns ein kompetentes, autoritatives Komitee dazu aufforderte." Annotationes. 1: Corespondense International 1908, nr 9. 2: Ex un brochure (in preparation: Li anti-europan caractere de »Esperanto« de Ernst Graber (Dresden).